heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 61
( ) Supporting Characters: * Clarice Winston * Wayne Adversaries: * Gustaf Gilroy * Gum Vendor Other Characters: * Chief * Jeff Crane * Calloway Locations: * ** , *** This story is set in "Center City" rather than the usual "Cliffland." Quite possibly "Center City" is the name of a precinct in Cliffland, much the same way that "Suicide Slum" is the 13th Precinct in Metropolis. Items: * Midas Touch formula Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker3_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Doctor Fate: "The Menace of the Nebula" | Synopsis3 = Doctor Fate investigates a mysterious nebula that has appeared in space between the Earth and the Sun. Inside, he discovers a globular being that threatens to cause disruptions in Earth's orbit. Doctor Fate returns to Earth and warns scientists about the impending disaster. He then goes back into space carrying a weapon from Uranus which he uses to destroy the menace. --- When Doctor Fate lands back on Earth he believes that the threat is over but the scientists inform him that more globular beings have been detected. The sorcerer meets them in space and destroys them all. He then traces them back to a pirate planet where a race of evil Globe Men live. Doctor Fate destroys their weapons and directs the planet into the Sun. --- Doctor Fate returns to Earth again where he confronts a mad scientist who has used a new invention to bring the pirate planet toward Earth. The scientist attacks him, so Doctor Fate kills him. Fate then destroys the scientist's equipment so that no one will be able to use it to threaten the world. * Dr Fate's body count: 2 mad scientists, 2 sorcerers, 1 spaceshipful of aliens, 1 army of miniature men, plus now an entire planetful of aliens. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Globe Men * Mad Scientist Other Characters: * Locations: * Pirate Planet * Andes Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Congo Bill: "The Madman of the Jungle" | Synopsis2 = While exploring the jungle for plant life, Congo Bill finds Allen Colby, an escaped convict who is wanted by police. Colby explains that he was convicted for the murder of Jean Villon, but he claims to be innocent. Bill allows Colby to lead him to a cave to find evidence which will clear the felon. Instead of evidence, they discover that Villon is still alive. The man has gone mad and tries to kill Bill and Colby, by trapping them in a cabin then setting it afire. Congo Bill escapes alive, but before he can turn Villon over to police, the madman is killed by a panther. Colby is then cleared of the murder charge. | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Alan Colby * Jean Villon Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Golden Curse Deaths is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Detective Sergeant Carey and the Mystery Plane" by Joe Donohoe :* "Captain Desmo: Mystery of the Mermaid's Brother" by Win :* "Radio Squad: The Warehouse Flames" by Jerry Siegel and Chad :* "Blue Light" by Albert Summers (text story) :* "Lt. Bob Neal of Sub. 662: Assassin" by B. Hirsch and R. Lehman :* "Biff Bronson: Prisoner of Dr. Zibkin" by Albert and Joseph Sulman :* "Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: The Mountain Trail Sniper" by Jack Lehti * Professor Joe Kent is an archaeologist and a botanist. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #61 index entry }}